Christmas wish
by EAUchiha
Summary: Su único deseo de navidad siempre ha sido que su padre estuviera con ellas aunque sea la mañana del veinticinco de diciembre.


_One shot participante del concurso de la página Sasuke y Sakura Por Siempre._

Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Christmas wish.**

En las últimas semanas, el trabajo en exceso se había convertido en una costumbre de Sakura. No sólo en el hospital, sino también en casa. Y todo por un mismo motivo...

La navidad estaba próxima a llegar y como siempre, Sasuke no estaría en casa con ellas.

— Mamá— se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su hija. A leguas se notaba la inseguridad y la tristeza en la expresión de la Uchiha— ¿Crees que papá vendrá para navidad?

Allí estaba, la misma pregunta que ella se había hecho desde que el calendario marcó primero de diciembre y no tenía noticias de su esposo.

— _No lo sé..._ — respondió al fin. Su pecho se oprimió al ver la expresión desolada de Sarada— pero— trató de animarla— estaremos tú y yo igual que siempre, pondremos el árbol, adornaremos toda la casa. Celebraremos por tu padre y brindaremos para que regrese sano y salvo a casa.

— ¿Sabes qué, mamá? No te tomes la molestia de hacer nada— le pidió.

Sarada no tenía ánimos de celebrar la navidad ese año. Ella no era tonta, su madre tampoco quería hacerlo. Por eso se estaba matando de trabajo, para no pensar en las fiestas y que Sasuke tampoco formaría parte de la reunión, como siempre.

Su único deseo de navidad siempre ha sido que su padre estuviera con ellas aunque sea la mañana del veinticinco de diciembre.

— _Sarada_ — musitó con pesar, mirando la espalda de su hija hasta que se perdió en el pasillo que lleva a su habitación.

Los días siguientes, Sakura era incapaz de ignorar el pésimo estado de ánimo de la pelinegra. La tarde de la víspera de Navidad, observaba afligida a su hija dormida en el sofá, abrazando la única foto donde sale la familia completa.

Tomó la decisión de cumplir el deseo de navidad de Sarada, no permitiría que ella siguiera sufriendo en época de fiestas. Sacó las cajas con los pocos adornos que había adquirido después de que destruyó su antigua casa, tenía que adornar la casa, pero primero debía buscar algo para la cena.

Buscó su cartera, se abrigó de la fría ventisca de invierno y salió de casa; dispuesta a preparar un banquete para celebrar con Sarada y hacerla olvidar la ausencia del Uchiha.

Las calles de Konoha estaban desérticas, los aldeanos estaban en sus cálidos hogares refugiándose de la fuerte ventisca y haciendo los preparativos para la cena de Nochebuena.

Estuvo a punto de tirarse a llorar en medio de la calle, casi todos los locales estaban cerrados por culpa del mal clima. Tampoco podía improvisar con algo en casa porque no había tenido tiempo de abastecer la alacena.

Al final, _no podría cumplir el deseo de Sarada._

— _Sakura_ — su corazón se detuvo al escuchar la voz ronca de su marido.

— _Sasuke-kun_ — balbuceó al borde de las lágrimas.

— Este año será diferente— la rodeó por los hombros con su único brazo— lamento haber llegado tarde.

— Todavía no es tarde, cariño— suspiró. Se giró para quedar frente a frente, admirar el rostro del hombre que le ha robado el aliento desde la tierna infancia— aún tenemos tiempo de buscar algo para cenar— le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

Sasuke suavizó su dura expresión y se permitió sonreír levemente. Él lo sabía, no es ningún tonto como para no entender que Sakura y Sarada lamentaban su ausencia en las fiestas. Cualquiera pensaría que él tomaría la iniciativa de quedarse en casa más tiempo luego de regresar de su misión de tantos años, incluso su propia familia.

Las únicas veces que ha podido darse un tiempo de disfrutar con las dos mujeres de su vida, lamentablemente podría contarlas con su única mano. Sakura entendía que era su deber hacerlo, pero él mismo no podía perdonarse. La razón de sus viajes eran claros, mantener la paz del mundo shinobi desde las sombras y que su hija tenga un futuro brillante sin tanto sufrimiento como el que tuvo él en su vida. Pero algunas veces temía que cuando volviera a casa, Sarada lo odiara y Sakura se hubiera cansado de esperarlo.

— Nosotras entendemos— pronunció Sakura, adivinando la dirección de sus pensamientos— no te tortures más— se quitó la bufanda y la puso alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, a leguas se notaba que el frío le estaba afectando— veamos si aún conseguimos algún local abierto y tengamos la Navidad en familia que siempre hemos querido. Cumplamos juntos el deseo navideño de nuestra amada hija.

Sasuke respondió con una leve sonrisa y entrelazó su mano con la de su mujer.

La pelirrosa casi gritó de júbilo cuando encontraron un local que todavía estaba abierto. Vieron que el dueño estaba por cerrarlo y ambos aceleraron el paso, en ese momento agradecieron haberse criado como dignos shinobis.

— ¡Espere por favor!— suplicó agitada. El hombre frente a ellos se sobresaltó al ver a la pareja correr hacia él— le suplico que nos venda lo que tenga.

— Lo siento, pero ya voy tarde para la cena con mi familia— se disculpó.

— ¿Tiene hijos?— preguntó ella. El hombre asintió— ¿imagina cómo se sentirían sus hijos si usted no estuviera en casa con ellos por su trabajo y cuando creían que no llegaría para Navidad, usted aparece y su esposa no tiene nada preparado para celebrar todos en familia?

—...— él pareció considerar las palabras de la mujer. Podía ver un brillo de desesperación en los ojos de las personas paradas frente a él. Sabe perfectamente quienes son y lo que hacen para que la aldea esté en armonía— está bien, haré una excepción con ustedes— accedió amablemente.

— Muchísimas gracias— expresó agradecida.

Sakura sonreía como una niña pequeña de camino a casa, había conseguido todo lo que necesitaba para preparar una deliciosa cena para los tres. Quizás fue una casualidad o un verdadero milagro de navidad.

— Descansa un rato mientras preparo la cena— habló en susurros para no molestar a Sarada, pues ella seguía durmiendo en el sofá.

Sasuke asintió en respuesta y se perdió en el pasillo, primero se daría una larga ducha y luego vería en que podría serle útil a ella en la cocina.

Se dio cuenta de que había olvidado algo importante... un obsequio especial para cada una. Había tenido tanta prisa en llegar a Konoha, que olvidó conseguirle algo a cada una. Conociendo a su esposa, ella le dirá que su presencia ya es un regalo. Bufó al considerarlo, él no es la persona más agradable del mundo; aún se preguntaba que vio Sakura en él y que demonios tenía en mente cuando aceptó casarse con alguien como él.

Al volver al salón principal, se encontró a su esposa rodeada de un aura deprimente.

— ¿Qué tienes?— preguntó— ¿pasó algo con la cena?

— No hay nada mal con la cena— contestó— es que olvidé que no tenemos pino de navidad— gimoteó.

— Improvisa— se encogió de hombros— eres buena para esas cosas.

Su corazón saltó en su pecho de la emoción, necesitaba unas míseras palabras de aliento para poder continuar y cumplir con los deseos de su hija. Avanzó hacia él a grandes zancadas, lo tomó por las mejillas y lo besó. Como había ansiado hacerlo desde que se encontraron en la calle, pero había una prioridad y debía mantener sus deseos en segundo plano. El moreno se deleitó con los suaves labios de su mujer, como le gustaría arrastrarla a su habitación y ponerle seguro a la puerta por varias horas. Pero el deseo de Sarada era la prioridad de ambos, ya después podrían darse un tiempo especial a solas.

— _¿Mamá, papá?_ — la voz adormilada de la pequeña Uchiha los hizo romper el beso. Sarada restregó sus ojos sin creerlo, ¿de verdad estaba su padre allí?— ¿eres tú, papá?— cuestionó sin salir de su asombro.

— Soy yo— se inclinó frente a ella con una leve sonrisa y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente— estoy en casa.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, abrazó con fuerza a Sasuke, queriendo comprobar que era real, temiendo que él se esfumará al tocarlo. Sonrió enormemente al sentir que él la abrazaba con la misma intensidad.

— Feliz navidad— pronunció Sakura con delicadeza, señalando el reloj de la pared. Efectivamente, ya era medianoche.

— Feliz navidad— respondieron padre e hija al unísono.

A pesar de los contratiempos, el deseo de navidad de Sarada se cumplió. Toda su familia unida, olvidándose de sus obligaciones ninjas por una noche, teniendo una noche llena de paz y sobretodo, amor.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, aunque llegó un poco tarde.**

 **EAUchiha**


End file.
